The present invention relates to a body for a motor vehicle, particularly passenger car, which has a bottom part and a top part, the bottom part and the top part being connected with one another approximately at the level of a belt line.
In a known arrangement of the above-mentioned type (Swiss Patent Document CH-PS 287 058), the top part and the bottom part are connected with one another at their two ends, the frame structure of the top part and the bottom part being formed essentially by sheet steel stampings.
From the German Patent Document DE-OS 33 46 986, a body for a passenger car is known, the bearing structure of which is formed by extruded profiles made of light metal in connection with junction elements made of light metal. A separation of the top part and the bottom part is not provided in this arrangement.
An object of the present invention is to provide a body for a passenger car in which the bottom part can be provided, in a simple manner, with different top parts (different roof configurations), and that a good connection is achieved between the bottom part and the top part.
This and other objects are achieved by the present invention which provides a body for a motor vehicle having a bottom part and a top part, the bottom part and the top part being connected with one another at common connecting areas approximately at the level of a belt line. The bottom part and the top part each have bearing frame structures that are formed substantially by extruded profiles made of light metal. There are junction elements made of a light metal casting that connect adjacent extruded profiles with one another, with respective separate junction elements being arranged in the common connecting areas on the top part and on the bottom part. The junction elements interact with one another in a form-locking manner when the vehicle body is assembled. At least one releasable connection is provided between corresponding junction elements disposed above one another in each connecting area.
Some of the principal advantages achieved by the present invention are that, by means of the arrangement of two separate junction elements (one on the bottom part, one on the top part) respectively in each common connecting area, on the one hand, an operationally appropriate connection between the top part and the bottom part is provided and, on the other hand, an existing bottom part, in a simple manner, can be combined with different top parts. Without expensive body work, a bottom part can in this manner be equipped or subsequently selectively retrofitted with a hardtop, a targa top or a convertible top.
As a result of the separation of the bottom part and the top part, the interior fittings, the seats and the like, may be mounted from above, which facilitates the mounting process. By means of centering devices, a perfect fit is achieved of the top part relative to the bottom part.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.